


Your Skin & Blood & Bones

by xiuzabi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cannibalism Puns, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Monster Byun Baekhyun, Self-Hatred, mentions of cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuzabi/pseuds/xiuzabi
Summary: After being rejected by his best friend, Kyungsoo falls for the guy that just moved into the apartment next door. He feels lucky when he earns Byun Baekhyun's attention, except for the fact he's not as normal as he seems.





	Your Skin & Blood & Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Did you read the tags? Okay, good. Also, this is way more plot than it is smut, so...
> 
> I really wanted to finish this before Halloween, but real life happened and then I didn't want to rush it. I finally managed to get it done though! There's just not enough monster exo fics, which I guess is a good enough excuse to post this???

 

> "I don't just want
> 
> your heart
> 
> I want your flesh,
> 
> your skin
> 
> and blood and bones,
> 
> your voice, your thoughts
> 
> your pulse
> 
> and most of all your
> 
> fingerprints
> 
> everywhere."
> 
>  
> 
> -Isobel Thrilling

 

It had been a shit month for Kyungsoo so far and he hated that it was more than just the incompetent assholes he had to deal with at work setting him off. Mainly, it was his best friend of nine years shutting him down when he had finally gotten the courage to ask him out on a date (because he'd had a crush on the perfection that was Kim Jongin since the moment he admitted to his sexuality). He'd thought he could just _deal_ , but that had been before Jongin had started posting selcas with his new boyfriend on SNS. Oh Sehun, a model-esque piece of shit who Kyungsoo really wanted to punch in the perfectly sculpted face -- even if doing that might mean losing Jongin as his friend. So he'd spent a couple weeks wallowing in self-pity and violent urges while taking it all out on his co-workers just so he could keep face with his best friend. Of course, he looked through dating sites and apps and spent the whole time thinking there was no one else as wonderful as Jongin...until his new neighbor moved in.

Said neighbor was _nothing_ like Jongin outside of the fact they were both dead gorgeous and had infectious smiles, but other than that… The stranger was quite a bit shorter than Jongin and, compared to his friend’s bleach blond, he had dark red hair which contrasted with his skin to make him look so much paler, not to mention the fact that every time Kyungsoo saw him he was wearing a pair of hazel colored contacts.

Kyungsoo knew immediately the first time he'd ran into him and witnessed his bright smile that he was absolutely _fucked_. Forget about Kim Jongin, now he just had eyes for the cute redhead next door. The self deprecating part of his mind kept telling him that there was no way his new neighbor was into men, so he never tried to flirt (he was bad at it anyways) or even get the man's name. Days and weeks went by and they would just pass each other in the hall, give a little wave and a smile -- and once in awhile, Kyungsoo would definitely look at his ass in the tight pants he liked to wear.

This became his new normal and he thought that he could be happy enough just longing for the stranger next door.

 

* * *

 

Jongin had turned up out of the blue on a Friday evening weeks later, carrying two filled plastic bags that he quickly lifted when Kyungsoo answered the door. “Hi! I brought peace offerings because I feel like I've been an asshole.”

Kyungsoo couldn't leave him sitting out on his doorstep in the hall, not when it was Jongin, so he let him in and was quickly gifted with jajangmyeon, his favorite snacks, and drinks when they both sat down on the couch to watch a movie. Kyungsoo wasn't quite sure what to say considering he had mostly been giving Jongin the cold shoulder for a few weeks, so instead he stuffed his face with noodles while the blond played with his own, sighing.

“I'm really sorry about...everything.”

“...Aren't you happy with your boyfriend?”

“Well, _yeah._ But I mean how it happened with you. I was probably too blind to see how you felt, and I'd been talking with Sehun for awhile at that point…” Jongin finally took a mouthful of noodles, though it was obvious he mostly did it just so he wouldn't stick his foot in his mouth.

“It's fine,” Kyungsoo conceded after a few tense moments. “I'm happy you're happy, and...who knows, maybe if we had dated, it could have ruined our friendship.”

“So you're not pissed and you want to eventually meet Sehun?” He looked at his friend with wide, hopeful eyes, smiling so sweetly in a way hardly anyone could resist. It was hard to say no to someone who was the incarnation of sunshine.

“...Yes. We can do that.”

Jongin could barely contain his excitement, which meant nearly jumping off the couch and spilling jajangmyeon on Kyungsoo’s rug. “ _Yes_! Great! I'm so happy you two will get to meet, and since that's all taken care of…” The blond readjusted himself on the couch and gave his friend an inquiring look. “I ran into your neighbor in the hall.”

Kyungsoo’s chopsticks stopped moving so he could glance up at him. “...The ahjumma?”

“What? _No._ The hot guy!”

He knew that. “Oh. Yeah, he moved in probably a month and a half ago.” Kyungsoo shrugged casually because the last thing he needed was his ex-crush knowing he had someone new to fancy -- someone he couldn't approach or say more than just “hi” or “good evening” to.

“...He's your type, right?”

“How do you even know what my type is?” He raised one thick brow at his friend. Kyungsoo didn’t exactly talk about the kind of men he liked, even with Jongin. It was a secret best left to his internet search history.

“He's cute?”

“That...doesn't narrow it down much.”

“Do you think he's hot or not!?” Jongin huffed like a toddler, instead of a full grown man that was six feet tall.

“He's attractive,” Kyungsoo finally conceded just because he _had_ to or else Jongin would be bugging him about it forever. “Why?”

“Have you flirted with him?” In that moment, Jongin honestly looked like he was a bored adult trying to get answers out of a child who just didn't _get it._

“I don't flirt.”

“ _Obviously_. But you could try! Do you even know his name?”

Kyungsoo didn't respond because he still had a bowl half filled with noodles that seriously needed to be in his stomach as soon as possible.

“Soo! What the fuck!”

“What?” His mouth was full, but he didn't give a shit.

“If you think he's cute, step one is getting his name!” Jongin set his own food down on the table so he could put all of his focus on his best friend sitting across from him on the couch. “Also, if you're so scared of the idea he might not like men, he was wearing eyeliner. And a choker, and I'm pretty sure he was in Gucci -- or knock-off Gucci that looked like _real_ Gucci. Also, his jeans were _tight._ Like, so tight I had to resist not looking straight at his dick.”

He swallowed. And almost choked in the process. “None of that means he's gay,” Kyungsoo managed to mumble once he made sure he wasn't going to die because of too many noodles in his throat (or the thought of hot neighbor’s cock practically on display).

“None of that means he's _not_ gay. I'm just saying, I'm pretty sure he's a maneater, going on the hunt for some dick tonight.” Jongin shrugged.

“...What the hell is a maneater?”

“Just finish your noodles, Soo.”

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo hated that Jongin’s visit made him think even more about the cute guy next door (and he'd googled what a maneater was right after his friend had left and had no idea why Jongin would think he needed to get with someone like that except to get laid). Still, since it was the weekend, he hardly left his apartment, which meant he didn't see hot-and-possibly-gay neighbor until he was getting home from work on Monday.

He was just stepping into the elevator in the lobby and pressing the button for his floor when a thin, pretty hand stopped the doors from closing and in walked the owner of said hand, his cute neighbor. He was smiling at Kyungsoo knowingly, eyes crinkling up a bit beneath his red fringe. The man readjusted his bag on his shoulder as he moved inside and Kyungsoo took in his appearance with a quick onceover -- he was dressed on trend, but not overdone like he had apparently been on Friday night. No, today he just had on a pair of jeans ripped in the knees and a black button-down beneath his maroon leather jacket.

“Hi, Kyungsoo,” the man said out of nowhere when the elevator closed and started moving up.

Kyungsoo almost choked on nothing more than air (at least it wasn't noodles this time). How the hell did he know his name?

Neighbor laughed and it was absolutely gorgeous with his deep voice. “Sorry! Your friend Jongin slipped a note under my door on the back of a takeout receipt. Something about how your name is Kyungsoo and you'd never have the balls to ask me out so he was just going to get things rolling.”

He was still smiling when Kyungsoo glanced over at him, feeling like he might die from something akin to embarrassment -- and would definitely take Jongin down with him. “Uh…”

“I'm Baekhyun.” His smile grew into a full on grin as he cocked his head a bit to the side, looking absolutely adorable. “It's okay if you're shy because I'm not.”

Kyungsoo wasn’t really sure what to say, but he knew he needed to say _something_ or else Baekhyun would probably think he was just too awkward to be worth the effort. “It’s nice to meet you,” no, they’d already met, dumbass. “I mean--”

“I know what you mean,” Baekhyun cut in. “We haven’t really talked before, so it’s sort of like we’re just meeting.” He was still grinning and then he turned, leaning against the wall at his side so he could stare directly at the man. “I’ve always thought you’re cute, by the way.”

He definitely started to blush at the compliment, not just because this was the man he had been crushing on since he’d moved in, but because compliments weren’t something Kyungsoo often heard -- when he did, he would just shrug them off to avoid embarrassment. But now, he did his best to give Baekhyun a thank you, even though the words were soft on his lips. “Thanks. I don’t think anyone’s called me cute before…”

“I could say handsome instead? Because it would still be true.” He was shifting again, adjusting the strap of his bag, though his eyes never left Kyungsoo’s face. “I--”

The elevator dinged and the doors opened to their floor, interrupting Baekhyun. He didn’t move though, and neither did Kyungsoo, who was almost sure that this was some fucked up dream that he didn’t want to wake up from. The door started to close again after a measure, but Baekhyun was quick to reach out and stop it in its place. Kyungsoo swallowed. “I don’t know how I would explain the way you look. You’re… Your smile is…”

“Yes?”

“Gorgeous. Bright. Perfect. Like the rest of you.”

“Flatterer,” Baekhyun teased with a chuckle, stepping out of the elevator finally and urging Kyungsoo to follow him while he walked backwards slowly. “You’re sweet though, honestly. And I don’t mind flattery.”

As he stepped out into the hallway to follow, the door shut and Kyungsoo heard the motors start at his back, bringing the elevator to whatever floor it had been called to. He didn’t pay it much attention, too busy moving after Baekhyun like he was caught up in his web. _Maneater_ , he heard Jongin say in his head, but he didn’t mind being devoured by that toothy smile, or those dark eyes, or pretty fingers.

“We should have dinner.”

Baekhyun was talking again because they were in front of Kyungsoo’s door and nearly his own just a couple feet away. “Yeah. Yeah, we should. I'm free every night,” which he probably shouldn't have admitted since it meant he had zero life after work, but Baekhyun was still grinning.

“How about...Wednesday? I probably won't impress you with my--”

“I can cook.” That was at least something he was good at, probably because he was so single cooking was a good way to spend his time, it also seemed to come naturally to him.

“Oh! That'd be nice.” The surprise on Baekhyun’s face soon faded into eagerness and he seemed to be thrumming a bit on his feet. “I'm not picky with food, by the way, so you can cook whatever you like and I'll eat it.”

“Seven on Wednesday then? Gives me time to make a run to the store after work and get started.”

He nodded and his dark eyes crinkled up again with his grin. “Seven is great! I'll see you Wednesday. Or a couple times before that.” Baekhyun winked and started the short distance to his apartment next door. “And you better call me by my name now, Kyungsoo,” was the last thing he said before he disappeared inside.

“I will, Baekhyun.”

Once he had gotten past his excitement and actually managed to unlock his door and get inside, Kyungsoo dropped his bag and blazer, and then pulled his phone from his pants pocket to bring up his text conversation with Jongin. He ignored the dog picture his best friend had apparently sent him twenty minutes prior and instead typed up a message.

>   _> >I may or may not murder you. _
> 
> _ >>I haven't decided yet. _

Unsurprisingly, Jongin only texted back in a couple of minutes, given his job was pretty relaxed.

> **> >DID HOT NEIGHBOR TALK TO YOU????**
> 
> _ >>Yes. And his name is Baekhyun. Also we're having dinner Wednesday. _
> 
> **> >Oh my god I'm so excited for you! :D **
> 
> **> >And you're welcome. I'm the love doctor.**
> 
> _ >>Don't get too smug. Dinner might go terribly. _
> 
> **> >At least it won't be because of the food.**

No, if anything it would be because Kyungsoo was a complete trainwreck when it came to intimacy. Hopefully Baekhyun would still find it endearing.

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo didn't see Baekhyun Tuesday when he got home from work, which made him a little bit sad, but he ignored that feeling considering it was only another day before their date night and he knew hardly anything about the man’s schedule. So he ate some leftovers and settled down on the couch to watch the last episode of his favorite drama, then more mindless television to pass time before bed. But as he was taking his dishes back into the kitchen after ignoring them for a couple of hours, he heard yelling and banging through the wall. It was Baekhyun’s apartment -- his bedroom to be exact, with the way the building was arranged.

For a moment, he thought that his neighbor must be getting lucky, but that left him feeling a little nosy, so Kyungsoo leaned in closer to the wall over his sink in an attempt to make out the conversation. He couldn't get much, just snippets about how some guy had been hurt and was more than a _little_ upset about it. It didn't sound like Baekhyun, but a stranger, someone the man must have dragged home for a night. The yelling went on for a little bit longer, with Baekhyun chiming in, in murmured apologies, but it all ended suddenly when there was a large _thunk_ , and then another a second or two later.

After that, it was quiet behind the wall. No unknown man, no Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo swallowed hard.

Was Baekhyun hurt? What the _fuck_ had happened? Part of him wanted to run next door, but then he would have to admit he'd been eavesdropping on a private conversation. He didn't want to come across as some stalker, so he ignored it. If he didn't see Baekhyun tomorrow… He didn't know what he'd do. Probably run to the police about an assault or possible murder.

But he _did_ see Baekhyun, who was a little early coming over for their date at seven. He was his usual smiling self, dressed in a grey cable knit sweater which cut right at the waistband of his ripped up blue jeans like a tease, so ready to show a sliver of skin if the man raised his arms. Which he did, lifting a six pack of beer when Kyungsoo answered the door.

“Hi, Kyungsoo! I brought drinks!”

“Hey…” He licked his full lips nervously, remembering what he had heard last night, but Baekhyun looked absolutely fine, maybe even better than fine. He seemed to be glowing. “Come in, dinner is almost done,” Kyungsoo said as he stepped away from the door, letting his date in and then shutting it behind him like a polite host. He stared as Baekhyun made himself at home right away, flittering around the living room to look at everything out on display, spending particular time on his movie and CD collection.

“Your place is so nice, Soo,” he marveled, looking at a print of a cityscape on the wall. “I'm gonna admit, I still have so much in boxes at mine. It's awful.” Baekhyun laughed about it as Kyungsoo came over to take the beers from his hand and set a couple on the table before he went back into the adjoining kitchen to finish up.

“I think I would go crazy if I didn't unpack everything right away.”

“Yeah, well, I'm kinda lazy.” Baekhyun shrugged, completely unapologetic. “Also, I guess I haven't been here as long as you. How long have you had this apartment?”

“Almost two years,” he answered, dishing up some generous servings of japchae into two bowls with rice. “I moved in after college, when I got a job in an office nearby. What about you?”

“I just...was ready for some new scenery,” Baekhyun said as he headed towards the table to grab one of the beers. He twisted the cap off, then took a long swig. “My job is a little ways away, but it's fine. I don't mind the commute. I like what I do.”

“And what's that,” Kyungsoo asked in curiosity while he set the food out for them, across from each other on the table. He wasn't quite sure if it was normal for two men, but he still moved around to the other side to pull Baekhyun’s chair out for him so he could take a seat.

“You’re so sweet,” the man said in response as he sat down and let himself be scooted back in. “I work in a clothing boutique. I'm actually a manager.” He smiled, obviously quite proud, even if it was something as simple as retail. “I've been there for a few years now, started when I was in college and sorta worked my way up. I get a nice discount and I get to dress people up. It's fun.” He shrugged.

“Sounds more exciting than what I do.” He took his place across from his date, then reached for his own beer, opening it up with a little grunt before he tossed the bottle cap onto the table. “I work in IT and we've just had this big technology update at the office, so I've had to train all these people on it. They're idiots.”

“Poor baby,” Baekhyun cooed softly. He was casual, so open, as he let his foot brush against the man's calf. Kyungsoo nearly jumped out of his seat in response. “Sorry! I'll try to control my flirting,” he immediately apologized, though he only looked a little bit sorry about the whole thing.

“...You don't _have_ to. I'm just not used to it.” He busied himself by picking up his chopsticks and beginning to play with his food.

“I don't know how. You're so handsome, Soo. And your ass doesn't quit, just saying.”

No, he was _not_ going to choke again. “You stare at my ass?”

“Whenever I can, which isn't often enough.”

Someone so fucking attractive should not have been allowed to look so innocent, especially when they were admitting to staring blatantly at someone's ass. But Baekhyun did, even if there was a bit of a mischievous glimmer in his bright eyes. “Well...thanks? Your ass is nice too. Your...everything is nice.”

Baekhyun gave a dramatic groan. “Stop being so cute! I just wanna eat you up.”

Kyungsoo smirked. “Eat your food instead.”

Dinner was a success, just like he had hoped, only better. Baekhyun talked about his job, his hobbies, and some interesting stories about his two best friends, Minseok and Jongdae. In turn, Kyungsoo told him more about his work in the office and how helpless people sometimes were, and even a bit about Jongin (though he never mentioned that he'd been friendzoned so hard before Baekhyun moved in). In the end, they were compatible beyond just physical attraction.

As they were sitting on the couch, finishing off their second beers, Baekhyun chirped up during a lull in the conversation. “Well, I need to know… Are you glad that Jongin slipped that note under my door?” He turned on the couch, drawing one of his legs up off the floor so his knee rubbed against the other’s thigh. Kyungsoo didn’t jump this time.

“I am actually. I probably owe him now,” Kyungsoo laughed, smiling wide, showing his teeth in a heart-like smile. He'd have to call Jongin tomorrow to let him know all the details about their date and Baekhyun in general (and hopefully not gush too much).

“Good! Buy him a drink for me.” He tipped his bottle in Kyungsoo’s direction, grinning. “This is honestly the most fun I've had on a Wednesday night. Dinner was delicious, the company is...delicious. We should definitely do this again!” And then Baekhyun was finishing off his beer, setting the empty bottle aside to move in closer so their shoulders were knocking together and they were sharing the same air. “Give me your number, then we can talk whenever. I usually don't do much unless I go out to the clubs on Friday and Saturday, or my friends drag me somewhere,” he admitted, pulling his phone from his back pocket to open up a new contact before he handed it over to Kyungsoo.

He was still smiling as he put his number in, filled with so much disbelief that _this_ was happening, that Baekhyun was so easy to talk to and so funny and flirtatious. He was the opposite of Kyungsoo in so many ways, but that only seemed to make him want him more.

Kyungsoo handed the phone back, watched as Baekhyun looked over the information, then shot out a quick text just so the other had his number in return. “I’m not really the clubbing type, but maybe we could do something else this weekend?”

He earned a blinding smile in return. “Can’t wait.”

 

* * *

 

For a month he had been seeing Baekhyun, going on simple dates and spending evenings together, sharing a kiss every time they parted ways. It was going well and Kyungsoo mellowed out knowing that he could always go home to see Baekhyun (his maybe boyfriend). He didn't think again about what he had heard the night before their first date, mostly because it was absolutely none of his business and Baekhyun seemed unaffected. He was happy. They both were.

It was only when Kyungsoo was arriving home from dinner with Jongin and Sehun that things seemed off again, but this time he was directly involved. It wasn’t just an argument on the other side of a wall.

It was a little late, but it was Friday and Seoul’s nightlife was going strong, which left him almost tempted to text Baekhyun just to see what he was currently up to. Except he didn't need to because Baekhyun was sitting outside of his door, knees pulled up to his chest, head buried in his arms so all Kyungsoo really saw was one pretty hand and the mop of wavy red hair. “...Baekhyun?”

At the call of his name, the man lifted his head and looked over at Kyungsoo, a soft smile coming to his lips. “Hey you. How was dinner?”

“Good. What are you… Are you okay?” He shifted down onto one knee and leaned in, looking over those familiar features to find any sign that he might not be alright. Maybe he was a little paler, but other than that, Baekhyun seemed much the same, brightening up in his presence.

“I'm fine. Just really wanted to see you,” he offered in explanation.

“You could have texted me. I would have came home sooner,” Kyungsoo said with surprise. He wanted to reach out and pull Baekhyun into a hug, hold him tight, but he just wasn’t sure if he should. He didn’t make the first moves and he hadn’t been with the other long enough to have the time to psych himself up for it.

“ _No._ I couldn't interrupt dinner, not when you were finally meeting your friend’s man.” He cocked his head, pressed his cheek down against his arms tiredly. “I can’t be too selfish with you. When I’m selfish, bad things happen.” Baekhyun’s words came out in a mumble and his pretty lips shifted into a frown, as though he might be remembering every past relationship that had ever gone wrong.

Seeing the way he crumpled was enough to make Kyungsoo finally move. He leaned in further until he could wrap his arms around Baekhyun’s lithe body, pulling him in so his head pressed into the solid heat of his chest. The other man seemed thankful for it by the way he immediately wrapped himself around Kyungsoo’s middle and tucked his head beneath his chin. He was so warm, so right in his hold. Kyungsoo felt...protective, like he needed to keep Baekhyun from anyone who could ever hurt him. But it wasn’t _just_ that, there was also the urge to kiss him and ask him what they were -- what they could be. Though none of that was exactly fit for the hallway of their apartment building.

“Baek...let’s get up and go inside,” he said softly, earning a nod from the other man. He helped Baekhyun up to his feet, though he continued to cling to him, buried into his side, even as Kyungsoo moved to take his keys from his coat pocket and unlock the door.

Once they were inside, he led the redhead over to the couch where he sat him down carefully, his arm never leaving its place around his shoulders. Baekhyun seemed more than a little thankful for it, happy to dig his long fingers into the fabric of the man’s coat. “What you said… I don’t mind if you’re a little selfish with me. If you want to be.” He was starting to feel bolder with their continued closeness and he hardly thought that Baekhyun would suddenly pull away.

And he didn’t. Instead, he laughed softly into Kyungsoo’s collarbone. “You shouldn’t say that...especially not with what I want right now.” Baekhyun trembled with the words and his grip tightened as though he could pull himself in even closer _without_ physically crawling into Kyungsoo’s lap.

“How do you know I don’t want what you want?” Even if it could be a million different things, Kyungsoo had hopes.

“I...so maybe you do, but you...shouldn’t.” The redhead chose that moment to finally pull away from the heat of his body, leaning back onto the couch cushions as he toed off his slippers so he could bring his knees back up to his chest protectively.

“Let me get you something to drink, or eat. Have you ate,” Kyungsoo asked, keeping his hands firmly placed on his thighs so he didn’t move to touch at Baekhyun again. He obviously wanted his space.

“I’m not really hungry.”

“Then let me at least get you a cup of tea, alright?” There was no response, but Kyungsoo still got up from the couch to shrug his coat off and toss it over the back of the furniture. “I’ll be back in a minute.” He waited a moment, large, dark eyes caught on his companion, but the redhead didn’t move at all, stuck watching the wall, so Kyungsoo finally moved into the kitchen. He checked the kettle for water, quickly getting it going before he pulled down a couple of mugs from the cupboard and a container of tea. A few minutes later, he was carrying the two filled cups back into the living room to set them down on the coffee table. Baekhyun didn’t react, even when he sat back down beside him.

“...Baekhyun, what can I do to help,” Kyungsoo conceded in the silence after it became too much.

“You like me, right, Soo?”

“I do. So much.” He shifted in his spot.

“I like you too, and that’s what scares me.”

“You don’t have to be scared. We don’t have to--”

“I want to.” He finally turned his body to Kyungsoo, let one leg drop down onto the floor while his fingers twisted in the fabric of his sweatshirt. “I know it’s not...the right way to deal with things, but…” Baekhyun leaned in closer, closer until he could wrap one arm around Kyungsoo’s neck, burying his fingers as much as he could into his short, dark hair., guiding him slowly into a kiss. It was almost shy, testing, just the warm touch of lips pressing together without any hurry, neither of them making any move to take it deeper -- not yet.

Kyungsoo didn’t let himself worry or think that this was too soon, not when he was so close, when he could reach one hand up to cup Baekhyun’s cheek and stroke the soft skin beneath one eye. When he pulled his lips away, he stared into those dark eyes, natural without his usual contacts, hazy with need and hunger, and Kyungsoo felt his heart clench in his chest in response. Even when he had once looked at Jongin with all of his affection, it had never been like this. He had fallen hard and he wasn’t used to it, to having someone so close, almost his.

Baekhyun took another kiss, which was hungrier than the first, as he crawled into Kyungsoo’s lap so there was no more space between them. One hand stayed buried in the man’s black hair while the other slid over his broad chest to tease at the buttons of his shirt to silently ask permission. Kyungsoo wanted to give into it and lose himself even more, but he needed to be sure first, sure that Baekhyun was really alright and wasn’t pushing just for the distraction of physical contact.

“Baekhyun...wait,” he murmured, putting both hands on his biceps to push the redhead back gently. Baekhyun blinked in response, eyes widening, searching for a reason why he was being denied. “I don’t know if we should...do this. Not like this.”

“ _Please_ , Kyungsoo. Don’t push me away… Just tonight, then we can slow down again.” He looked on the verge of tears, eyes reddening around the edges, so lonely and broken in his arms.

Maybe it could have been a show, but Kyungsoo never doubted for one moment in the past month that Baekhyun was anything but genuine with him. He always smiled and laughed and touched, but tonight was different, and it would make sense that even someone as bright as him could get worn down at times. He didn’t understand everything that Baekhyun was going through, but he wanted to make it better, to see his smile again. “...I haven't...been with someone in awhile.” Maybe it was stupid, but here was his own insecurity knocking at the door.

“You don't have to worry. I'll guide you if I have to,” Baekhyun reassured, perking up just a bit. “We can go slow. I just...I need to feel you.” The redhead leaned in again when Kyungsoo’s grip on him faltered, making it easy to bury his head into his neck and breathe in the scent of his cologne. “I want you inside of me and all over me. I want your hand on my throat while--”

“Baekhyun, holy shit. I-- _what_ ?” His eyes went even wider as he pushed back into the couch, maneuvering a hand to take Baekhyun's chin and gently pull him up. He stared into his pretty eyes -- or _tried_ to, considering the other man was avoiding his gaze. “Do you want...me to hurt you?”

He nodded without hesitation, face flushing.

“Why? I don't think I can do that…,” because Baekhyun seemed too fragile tonight, and Kyungsoo was too gentle, too _adoring_.

“Because I'm a monster.”

“I'm sure you're not. You're just having a bad night.”

His eyes dropped and he watched his hands fidget over Kyungsoo’s chest, still picking at his buttons, though he wasn’t even attempting to get them open. “Maybe… Sometimes I just want it to hurt. Sometimes it makes it better.”

“Can I try to make it better _without_ hurting you?” He might fumble, but he would do his best to give all of his affection.

Baekhyun didn’t reply, though he did stand up from the man’s lap and hold out a hand. Kyungsoo was quick to take it, to gently clasp him as he led Baekhyun further into the small apartment, down the hall to his bedroom. It wasn’t anything special, nothing more than white walls and some furniture, not decorated like the rest of the apartment, though Baekhyun didn’t pay it any mind. He released Kyungsoo’s hand so he could sit down on the edge of the bed, keeping his brown eyes focused on his companion.

It was weird to have someone in his space like this, to have a gorgeous man waiting patiently for him, the both of them a little uncertain while emotions were running high. Kyungsoo wasn’t sure what to do first, though he figured that more kissing was a good enough idea, so he moved in next to Baekhyun where he carefully held his chin again, though now it was to lead their lips together. His mouth was soft, eager to open as Kyungsoo teased with his tongue, giving him entry to the warmth inside. Immediately, he melted into it while Baekhyun took control. He was guiding, like he had promised, licking his way inside for a long taste before he retreated to bite at Kyungsoo’s plump bottom lip, tugging at it with a purr.

He didn’t know how long they kissed like that while hands started to wander, eager to touch skin, but there came a point where Baekhyun was pushing him back onto the bed. It was easy for him to straddle Kyungsoo’s hips after that, to press their groins together in slow circles to help stir them both to arousal. The redhead hummed with the feeling of it and his lithe body trembled in need, fingers reaching out to grasp his companion’s shirt. Finally, he started at the buttons, thin fingers working as quickly as they could, though he refused to stop moving his hips in the process.

It wasn't until Baekhyun had gotten his shirt open that Kyungsoo realized he hadn't done much beside lay there and let it happen. Not that the other seemed to mind at all -- he was pleased to have Kyungsoo’s torso bare. Those pretty fingers slid along his chest, rubbing one of his nipples, before tracing a path down to his soft belly.

“Kyungsoo… Will you touch me,” he asked softly and his hands were gone suddenly, moving to the bottom of his sweatshirt to pull it off over his head. It hit the floor in the next second and Baekhyun took a deep breath, shaking. He was on display, lengths of pale skin, flat stomach, messy hair hanging in his flushed face. As if that wasn't enough to urge Kyungsoo on, fingers played over his chest to rub and tease at his nipples to hardness till he was tugging on them until a loud moan bubbled up in his throat, causing his hips to buck up hard.

Kyungsoo groaned loud between the press of Baekhyun's body and his naked torso on display. He hardly hesitated to reach up, to run his fingers down the middle of the redhead’s chest, slowly further to touch his stomach and the waistband of his jeans. “You're beautiful…”

“I'm glad you think so,” Baekhyun murmured in reply, tongue flickering over his lips. “Do you want to see the rest?”

He nodded, because he didn't trust his voice, or his mouth, so dry. At least Baekhyun was smiling at him and giving a little laugh before he sat up from the man's lap and back onto the floor. He was reaching for the button of his jeans, tugging quickly, pulling at the zipper so he was able to free himself from the tight fabric. There was no show, no trying to impress Kyungsoo, only Baekhyun pushing off his jeans to stand naked there in front of him, all warm, naked flesh. Kyungsoo found himself sitting up and reaching until he could take one of his thin wrists to slowly tug him closer.

His knees hit the bed and he was suddenly in Kyungsoo's space again, lapping at his mouth in kitten licks before dipping inside to pull another groan from the man. Perhaps things weren't moving as slow as Baekhyun had said, but neither of them were fighting against it. Kyungsoo felt a bit like he was in a trance, if anything. Maybe it was the fact he had been alone so long, or just how desperately Baekhyun was looking at him, pressing their bodies together, but his fingers couldn't stop moving over his pale skin.

He fully admired Baekhyun's chest to tease both of his nipples with the pads of his thumbs, causing the redhead to tremble and moan in a plea for more, which he easily gave into. His mouth joined his fingers, and even though he felt a little disappointed in leaving those soft lips behind, it was worth it to taste his flesh and feel Baekhyun arching into him to press one pink nub further into the flat of his tongue.

“Be selfish with me, Soo,” he whined under his breath, thin fingers running through his short, dark hair. “ _Please…_ Show me.”

He pulled his head back to stare up into those eager eyes and his breath froze in his throat. There was so much he wanted to say -- to give to Baekhyun -- and now that he was so deep in the moment, he hardly knew where to start. The redhead’s cock was sitting up in need between his thighs, long and thick, and just the sight of it made Kyungsoo’s own fatten up further behind the zipper of his trousers. “ _Fuck_.” One of his hands moved to squeeze his hardness and the other took hold of Baekhyun’s hip, shifting him back just enough so he could easily lean down and mouth at the tip of his dick in a wet, open-mouthed kiss.

He felt reckless, more than he ever had in his life, and it was addicting, like the stunted sounds of pleasure coming from Baekhyun’s throat and the little bucks of his hips forward. Kyungsoo wanted to take him further, and he did his best until he was choking on his length when it pushed into his throat, leaving the man sputtering and pulling himself back. Kyungsoo wiped at his mouth as he looked up with wide eyes, finding Baekhyun’s face flushing and his teeth digging into his full bottom lip so hard it looked as though the skin would burst.

Apparently if Kyungsoo wouldn’t hurt him, he would just take all of his emotions out on himself.

Pulling himself back up, he tugged Baekhyun’s lithe form down into his lap, cradling him close so he could pepper kisses over his lips to distract him. He licked the little mole above his mouth, then sucked at his thin, upper lip, causing the man to release his teeth so he could instead push his tongue back into Kyungsoo’s heat. _There,_ much better. If Baekhyun realized what he was doing, he didn’t seem to care at all. If anything, he was pleased with the change of position, the ability to rut against the bulge in Kyungsoo’s pants. The redhead mumbled something into the corner of his mouth as his body moved, but Kyungsoo couldn’t make it out, didn’t even know if it was Korean -- no matter, it was a line of breathy, pleased noises, begging.

It was difficult to let go after that to reach for his nightstand and the bottle of lube inside, he still had so much of Baekhyun’s pale body to explore with hands and lips. There was promises though and the redhead’s eager voice running through his head _I want you inside of me and all over me_. Kyungsoo fumbled just a bit with the bottle at the thought and almost dropped it on the floor, causing Baekhyun to giggle into the skin of his cheek and leave a wet kiss.

“Are you nervous, Soo?” Thin fingers petted at his bare chest, feeling the rabbit-like beating of his heart under skin and bone. “So quick… Don’t be nervous. I’ll help you. But first, we need to get the rest of your clothes off.” Baekhyun stood up again, but this time it was to rid Kyungsoo of his pants, briefs and socks, giving a couple of quick tugs until they had all ended up on the floor in the growing clothes pile. “There. _Much_ better,” he cooed as he leaned over, running his hands along Kyungsoo's legs, covered in coarse hair.

He looked so much like a predator that Kyungsoo could hardly swallow down his own arousal as he stared at the gorgeous man between his legs. His cock twitched while Baekhyun's hands moved further up and his lips were suddenly brushing over the line of his length, teasing. Kyungsoo couldn't stop himself from bucking up into that slight warmth, the head of his dick sliding over Baekhyun's cheek.

“Mmm… You have no idea how much I want to devour your cock right now,” Baekhyun whined, wrapping thin fingers around him, letting his thumb run over the wet slit as he displayed the cute little mole below his nail.

Kyungsoo groaned. “Don't… And I'm only saying that because I don't want to finish yet.”

“Right.” He sat up from his position and crawled onto the bed by Kyungsoo's hip, taking the lube from his hold. “Move into the center of the bed for me?” The man did as he was told, shrugging off his shirt the rest of the way before he laid his head back on a pillow, keeping his dark eyes trained on the redhead. While he had been moving, Baekhyun had squeezed a bit of the lube out onto his fingers, one hand disappearing between his legs so a single digit could be worked up into his tight heat. He groaned with the feeling of it and didn’t take any time to adjust before he was nearly riding the finger, adding a second before much longer.

Kyungsoo wanted to make sure he wasn’t going too fast, hurting himself in the process, but even if pain might have flared up on his handsome face for a moment, it was gone in the next moment and replaced with blissful need. He was sure that he could watch Baekhyun play with his body for hours, watch the way he trembled and moaned and wetted his lips with the tip of his tongue. He was almost _too_ fucking gorgeous.

“Soo... _Kyungsoo…_ ” His deep voice sounded so broken, so full of longing.

He couldn't stop himself from reaching out, stroking his fingers along Baekhyun's cheek and watching as he leaned into the motion like a pleased feline. “Don’t go too fast. Make sure you’re ready,” the man pleaded softly as thin eyes opened up to stare down at him. There was nothing soft about that gaze, all filled with lust and hunger. At least Baekhyun took the time to stretch himself a little further with a third digit, enough to make his thighs tense up and his arm shake while he adjusted.

It was just a moment longer until he was pulling his slick fingers loose to crawl up over Kyungsoo’s legs, sitting his ass back on his thighs. “Ready,” he assured the brunet, the edges of his mouth curling up into a pleased smile.

Kyungsoo reached out for Baekhyun’s hips, but froze a second later. _Condom._ He needed a condom. “Shit…” He shifted as much as he could without upending the other man, pulling open the drawer of his nightstand to feel inside. There had to be--yes, the crumpled box in the back that he hadn’t pulled from in too damn long. He tugged one of the strips out, tore off a wrapper and then turned his focus back to his waiting companion. While he was rolling the condom onto his stiff length, Baekhyun was grabbing the lube again, squirting a bit more of the clear gel onto his fingers so he could lube up Kyungsoo’s cock.

“Finally, _yes_ ,” Baekhyun groaned. He shifted further up Kyungsoo’s body and lifted his hips with both hands on the man’s chest for stability, which left the other to take hold of his dick and guide them together. It took a bit of maneuvering, but with Kyungsoo’s stable hold and Baekhyun’s experience, they managed.

The slow slide inside had Kyungsoo holding tight to his companion’s middle and he tossed his head back onto the pillow with a deep groan. If his brain was working any better, he might have been embarrassed about how Baekhyun was already reducing him down to a pile of animalistic need, but all he could think about was his slick heat swallowing his cock inch by inch until they were completely joined.

The redhead took a hard, unsteady breath, his nails making little crescents into the skin of Kyungsoo’s chest...then he started to move. Slow at first, lifting his thin body a couple of inches before he would slip back down, over and over, his cock bobbing eagerly between his spread thighs. He was cursing under his breath and whining for the man beneath him while wavy, dyed strands fell into his face.

Kyungsoo helped to guide him, thrusting up in little bucks as they fell into the same rhythm. He thought Baekhyun had been beautiful before, but sweaty and panting above him, head lolling back in pleasure, he was breathtaking. He needed to touch him more, to surround him, to kiss the moans from his open mouth. He needed to be _selfish_.

He pulled himself up from the mattress to sit and shifted back, dragging Baekhyun with him so they didn’t disconnect. Like this, he could wrap his arms around his waist, trying to seek those pretty lips out in a sloppy, wet kiss. It wasn’t anything like the others they had shared, more just their tongues sliding together if only so they could have more contact while their bodies kept moving. Harder, faster until Kyungsoo was sure that he was going to tumble over the edge, but he refused to go alone. He slid one hand down to grip Baekhyun’s bobbing cock, already so slick with pre-cum, making it simple for him to stroke quickly, squeeze just enough to leave the man practically sobbing.

“ _Fuck_...fuck, Soo…,” he cried, holding onto his shoulders.

Baekhyun’s walls were tightening around him with his approaching orgasm and each of them fell out of sync, but it didn’t matter with how close they both were. Just a couple more thrusts and Kyungsoo was filling the condom as Baekhyun was making a mess between the two of them. He couldn’t keep moving his hips, putting so much focus into stroking Baekhyun through his orgasm, but the other kept up his movements just a bit longer, long enough to drag out the waves of pleasure as he forced Kyungsoo’s face against his chest.

He felt... _tired_ and satisfied, eager to share more kisses with Baekhyun as they would tumble into bed and surely pass out in just a few minutes. But then he also felt pain. Sharp pain in his shoulder where Baekhyun was still holding on. It wasn’t just bruising, it was broken skin, nails digging into muscle and releasing warm blood. It was more than enough to pull Kyungsoo from lethargy and back into the present moment. With a start, he leaned back from the shaky body and was most definitely met with a sight that was both Baekhyun and... _not_ . His eyes were so dark and deep, shining unnaturally in the dim light of the bedroom when he shifted his head just enough, and his lips was wide open, displaying the rows of sharp, very _not_ human teeth that barely fit into his mouth.

The first instinct was to push the other body away and jump from the bed, despite his nudity and the condom dangling from his softening cock. Kyungsoo wasn’t exactly sure what to do -- he didn’t even quite know what the fuck he was _seeing_ as the man he had just been buried inside landed on his back, then proceeded to crawl down onto the floor, turned away from Kyungsoo’s scared gaze. There was a thump when Baekhyun hit the floorboards on the other side of the bed and then a noise that he could only describe as a wail, airy and unnatural. It sounded upset, but he still reached for the lamp on his nightstand, ripping its cord out so he could hold it above his head in defense. He didn’t want to hurt Baekhyun -- or not-Baekhyun -- but Kyungsoo was pretty sure he was on the edge of a mental breakdown.

There was sobbing of some kind for a couple of moments, seeming to be muffled against something, and then...scurrying. The figure stood, wavered in its step for a moment with its chin dropped to its chest, before it ran, out the open bedroom door and into the hall. Kyungsoo heard his apartment door slam open a moment later, leaving him with nothing but his uncertainty, scattered clothes that weren’t his own, and drying blood on his shoulder.

“What...the fuck,” he breathed out, his arm dropping when he realized after a minute or so Baekhyun was well and truly gone and he was alone. Strange images assaulted his mind again and for a moment, he doubted himself and what he had seen. Those eyes and teeth couldn’t be real, and yet, Kyungsoo was bearing the kind of wounds on his shoulder that were so deep, had been carried out so quickly, it was impossible for someone of Baekhyun’s stature to do that amount of damage.

Okay, so as much as he wanted to just collapse onto his bedroom floor, he needed -- he needed to make sure his front door was closed and locked first, and then definitely get some clothes on. Also, get the fuck out of his apartment was another good idea considering the more he thought about it, Baekhyun was no longer the hot neighbor, he was something else entirely, something that Kyungsoo couldn’t even begin to put a name to.

He tossed the condom, but took his only defensive weapon, the lamp, with him as he left the room and headed to the front door. It was still open, just by a crack, and after surveying the living room and kitchen, he slammed it shut to put both of his locks into place. That at least made him feel _slightly_ safer.

Clothes were the next step...and maybe to call Jongin to ask if he could stay the night. Strength in numbers and all that.

After he had tentatively washed and bandaged the wounds on his shoulder, he got dressed and started packing a bag for overnight, talking to Jongin over the phone which was crammed between his ear and unwounded shoulder. He tried to keep his voice as steady as possible, tried to not freak out considering he couldn’t get the sight of Baekhyun out of his head.

“I need to stay over. ...Please.”

_“...Um...okay? Did something happen or were you just in need of a sleepover?”_

Kyungsoo swallowed and looked down to see that his hands were shaking. He tried to stop them with all of his mental power. It didn’t work. “No. I just...I can’t really explain it.”

_“Is this a Baekhyun-related thing?”_ Jongin sighed on the other end of the line and there was the sound of rustling.

“Just let me stay.”

_“Yeah, okay. It’s not like I would say no to you anyways.”_

“I owe you.”

_“I accept food and trips to the arcade for payment.”_

Kyungsoo tried to laugh.

 

* * *

  
Bless the angel that was Kim Jongin. As much as he had wanted to pry (especially on that first night), he didn’t. He gave a lot of weird looks and probably tried to spoil Kyungsoo too much, but he waited for his friend to open up about his silent mental breakdown. Which he never did. It wasn't as though Kyungsoo could say “I had sex with Baekhyun, and then he turned into a demon that looked like one of those deep sea fish”. Jongin would send him to therapy. He probably needed it considering he was surely going insane.

It took four nights on Jongin’s couch ( plenty of home cooked meals and a trip to their favorite arcade) before he felt like he was being too much of a bother to his dating best friend and decided he needed to go back home and try to return to normalcy. He hadn't heard from Baekhyun, hadn't tried to text or call him to ask for answers, and as he settled back into his apartment, there was a lack of any kind of noise from next door.

After two weeks back home, it felt as if Baekhyun hadn't even existed, like Kyungsoo had just imagined him. But he _hadn't_. His shoulder was still sore and healing and there was the redhead’s abandoned clothes buried in the top of his closet. Other than that, there was the sinking feeling that despite what he'd seen that night, Baekhyun wasn't...malicious. But he needed to be certain.

He'd tried knocking on the man's door a few times when he had usually been home before, but that never got him anywhere. The only thing else he could do was try to text him and hope he would respond.

> _ >>I'm going to get to the point. _
> 
> _ >>I don't understand what I saw that night, but whatever it was, I don't think you wanted to hurt me. _
> 
> _ >>Am I right? _
> 
> _ >>I'm just not sure if I can't stop thinking about you because of what I saw, or if I miss you. _
> 
> _ >>Please reply, even if it's just to tell me to forget about you. _

Surprisingly, in a couple of hours there was a reply. It was more than he had actually expected to get.

> **> >I didn't want to hurt you. **
> 
> **> >Forget about me, Soo.**

An answer, straight to the point. Not enough for his aching heart and battered mind.

> _ >>What if I can't? _
> 
> **> >You need to. Trust me.**
> 
> **> >I already moved out. That will help.**
> 
> **> >Thank you for spending time with me. It was nice.**
> 
> _ >>Please. _
> 
> **> >Don't. We won't work. **
> 
> **> >I was kidding myself when I fell for you.**
> 
> _ >>So, I don't get a choice? _
> 
> **> >I'm doing this to protect you. It was bad enough when you saw it. I don't want to see your reaction to everything else.**
> 
> **> >I told you before, I'm a monster.**
> 
> _ >>You're Baekhyun. That’s all. _

No reply ever came.

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo didn't get to know his new neighbor, didn't do more than politely smile at him when they passed each other by. He wasn't Baekhyun, the one that got away from him, the one with the wide smile and infectious laugh and bright eyes. As much as he had tried to text the man again and again (even call when it was late at night and he was feeling particularly lonely), there was never a response. The number wasn't disconnected and he assumed that the owner never changed, it was just Baekhyun ignoring him while he was being selfish and very much _not_ moving on like the man had told him to do.

A month and a half later when Baekhyun showed up on his door, shoulders and now chestnut colored hair dusted with snow, he figured it paid off, even if he had been more annoying than endearing.

“I'm an idiot,” Baekhyun started, hands buried in the pockets of his wool coat, a frown on his handsome face. “Only because I'm here. _You're_ an idiot too. I told you to forget about me, Soo, but my phone kept going off from notifications with your name. That’s the opposite of moving on, you know.”

Kyungsoo was a little speechless staring at the gorgeous man in front of him, getting to hear his voice again after so long. He didn't even think about what had happened that night as he stared into those eyes, colored blue by contacts. “Baekhyun…”

“Let me in, and then I'm going to prove to you why this can't work. After that, you'll hate me -- you'll be so disgusted, you won't want me.” He sighed, looking so worn down.

Kyungsoo moved aside quickly to let Baekhyun into the apartment, then turned on his heel to close the door and watch the man remove his coat. Easily, he settled on the couch, but Kyungsoo could tell that he was tense with the meeting, with the things they were apparently about to discuss.

Baekhyun waited patiently for the other man to join him on the couch before he started, running his fingers absently along his jeans. “First off, what do you remember seeing that night?”

He swallowed and closed his eyes for a moment to bring the memory back to the surface. “The teeth. And your eyes were...different.”

“Okay. So, the eyes… I wear colored contacts to try to counteract it. They reflect a lot of light, even if... _it's_ not at the surface, but I can't help the rest. The teeth though… They're…” Baekhyun shook his head. “I'm sorry. I never wanted to show it to you. I got too caught up in the moment.” He laughed softly, dryly, ducking his head down so he didn’t have to look into Kyungsoo’s eyes.

“You keep saying ‘ _it’_. What does that mean? What is ‘it’?”

A sigh came to his lips and Baekhyun trembled, digging short nails into his thighs for a moment like he needed to ground himself. “I don’t...actually know? A demon maybe? Something not like us… I sound insane, don’t I?” He lifted his head to look over at Kyungsoo, nibbling at his bottom lip. Then suddenly, one of his hands was being tightly held onto, their fingers twining together.

“It’s crazy, yeah, but...after seeing it, I don’t think you’re making it all up.”

“I’m not. I’m going to tell you a story I’ve never told anyone else before, and...I know you won’t look at me the same, but you’ll have your answers you want.”

Kyungsoo sat up straighter, held Baekhyun’s hand a little bit tighter as he started.

“A few years ago, when I was still living in Bucheon, I was going on this road trip with my girlfriend at the time. We were barely twenty, both of us were rebellious and eager to live so we had planned this trip that was basically just going to be us partying and fucking wherever the road took us. It was fine the first few days, but...we got into an accident…” He paused and licked his dry lips while he stared down at their hands. “It was bad. I don’t know how many times the car rolled, I don’t even really remember where we were at the time, but it was the middle of the night in nowhere and… When I woke up, we were upside down, but I was held in by my seatbelt. Her though… She was all crumpled against the windshield.”

Kyungsoo cursed under his breath.

“Most everything that happened after that, it seemed so dreamlike… Or, more like a nightmare. I remember struggling to crawl out of the car because one of my legs was broken and a couple of ribs. I was going to her side to see if she was alive or dead. ...She wasn’t breathing. I’m sure I cried and screamed as I removed her from the car, but I don’t really recall. There was...something there with me though, in the middle of the night. Something dark and horrible, whispering in my ear. I wasn’t strong enough to crawl up to the road to get help, and even if I had been, who knew how long it might have be before help came. I told myself I could call for help, but as much as I searched, both of our phones must have been flung off somewhere in the crash.

I was alone in the dark with my dead girlfriend and the worst thoughts going through my head. I’m not-- I was _never_ a morbid person! But something was telling me there was no other way for me to survive.”

“...What do you mean?” This was it, the climax, and Kyungsoo felt like his heart might burst in his chest from the words coming out of Baekhyun’s mouth. “What happened?” Baekhyun just stared back at him, eyes so blank, lips slack, like he was drained by the memory.

“Kyungsoo, even when the wreck was eventually found, her body wasn’t. For awhile, people pointed fingers at me, saying it was my fault, but there was no case. I had been injured enough to spend weeks in the hospital, what could I have done with the state I was in? I was so out of it when someone found me lying along the highway days later, and I don’t even remember… I don’t remember making my way back up to the road, or miles away from the crash, close to a town.”

There was so many dots to connect and he didn’t know where to start; he couldn’t even imagine what Baekhyun had been feeling that night and the days after. It was traumatic enough to be involved in an accident that had taken someone’s life, but to also have to find help when he must have been in extreme pain... “Tell me. Please.”

He breathed in deep. “The taste isn't like anything you've experienced. It’s sweet.” Baekhyun released his hand, slapped it away, and then stood, reaching for his coat on the back of the couch. He started to pull it on, but Kyungsoo grabbed the collar of it and tugged it back down.

“Did you do it because...because of that voice or whatever it was?”

Baekhyun groaned, though he didn’t fight against the grip that Kyungsoo had on his coat. “Yes. I fought it as much as I could, but it reminded me over and over again that it was the only way I could survive because I needed my strength. It told me that...it would help me so I wouldn’t come to harm afterwards. Except, after I...did what it wanted, it became a part of me.”

“...So you're possessed?”

“I guess I am.”

There was a lot to think about, too much to take in, but the certain thing was that Baekhyun had suffered -- was s _till_ suffering. Kyungsoo remembered what he had felt that night he found the man waiting on his doorstep, how he had just wanted to protect him; that feeling returned in tenfold. “I can’t begin to imagine what you went through -- how it changed you -- but I’m not…,” he inhaled sharply. “I’m not as put off as I probably should be?” Any sane person would have pushed Baekhyun out of their life right then and there when he admitted to being taken over by something sinister, had committed cannibalism in the process, but all Kyungsoo could think about was the sweet, eager man he had spent weeks getting to know before.

Baekhyun shrugged off his coat the rest of the way, tossed it aside again while he stared down at Kyungsoo with a stern expression, though it was cracked along the edges, softening. “You realize what you’re saying, right? It wasn’t a one time thing, Do Kyungsoo. The hunger doesn’t stop. I can maybe go a month between kills until it’s starving again. I try to ration and...I don’t get attached to anyone again. I can’t, because what if you just end up as another meal for it?”

“You told me yourself that you didn’t want to hurt me.” He stood up from the couch and pressed into Baekhyun’s space, nearly reaching out for him.

“I don’t! I’ve never wanted to! I would hurt myself before I let it get to you!” He was sobbing now, digging his fingers into the edges of his sweater just so he wouldn’t touch the man in front of him. “But this is why we can’t be together. Don’t you get it? I’ve killed, over and over again, and then I--”

Kyungsoo was suddenly grabbing hold of him, cradling his face between his hands, thumbing away the tears making tracks along his cheeks. “Let this be my choice. Let me be selfish with you.” It was strange to kiss him again, especially after knowing what Baekhyun had done, but it didn’t disgust him like he knew it should. If anything, it made him kiss harder, tongue pressing out into the seam of Baekhyun’s lips, breaking through to invade the warmth of his mouth. He was thorough, pulling mewls from the man’s throat, pushing all of his affection back as though it would eradicate every moment of pain he had ever been through since he encountered that hunger in the wilderness.

When they parted, Baekhyun’s eyes were shining, his teeth a little sharper, but he buried his face into Kyungsoo’s neck and cried. That was all.

 

* * *

 

They never spoke about it again, because Baekhyun was very clear about his feelings on it and keeping Kyungsoo uninvolved. One night a month, he would leave his very normal life with the other man to hunt, to satiate his unnatural need, then right before the sun rose, he would return. He was always freshly cleaned as he crawled into bed beside Kyungsoo’s warm body, carrying no trace of what he had done, besides the pinkening of his skin.

Kyungsoo didn’t feel as guilty as he should have, but it was easier since he never knew the lives Baekhyun took, never knew about the things he kept in the little fridge beneath their sink. He had all the answers he needed in Baekhyun’s love, because nothing else mattered besides the fact he was safe and adored.

It was a little messy, unconventional, _taboo_ , but neither of them were alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> ..........I'm sorry for writing this. But also let me know what you thought?


End file.
